princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Zurvan (god)
Zurvan (also known as the Lord of Time) is a god whose dominion is over time. According to known legend, Zurvan has the power to control the Sands of Time.Prince of Persia: Rival Swords, PSP Bonus Level Biography As the Lord of Time, Zurvan had temples built in dedication to worshiping him. One of his acolytes later were able to gain the power to control Sands through his power, effectively becoming a god himself. The acolyte later used and harnessed Zurvan's power to take over Babylon and it's people. Later, a great king led his forces in destroying the temples and after a great battle, drove the power out of the Acolyte. At a later point in time, the temples built for Zurvan were later regarded as "the Lost Temples of Zurvan". Abilities Zurvan has the ability to control the element of the Sand and can control time itself. His power was able to be transferred through unknown means. Etymology In Iranian religion, "Zurvan" is a god and a former representative of a branch of , "Zurvanism".Zurvan Britannica.com In Zoroastrianism, Zurvan was associated with the "axis mundi" (the center of the world). Zurvan was typically depicted was lion-headed god with wings encircled by a serpent. "Zurvanism", a modification of Zoroastrianism, reappeared in the third to seventh century, during the Sāsānian period.The Religion of Zurvan, the God of Infinite Time and Space The earliest mentions of Zurvan occurred around the thirteenth and twelfth centuries as discovered in a Mesopotamian city called . Zurvan represented that of growth, maturity and decay, as well as infinity: Limitless time and a long dominion over time itself, the latter referring to Infinite Time lasting 12,000 years, which the god returns to. Zurvan was formerly associated with the elemental deities, , and . Quotes *'Prince:' This temple reminds me of a tale my father once told me, of the Lord of Time. An acolyte of Zurvan was able to harness the energy of three temples and become more than a man. He was the very incarnation of Zurvan on Earth. Overflowing with the power of a god, he ravaged and enslaved my people. *'Dark Prince:' What does a child's bedtime story have to do with anything? *'Prince:' The story goes on to tell of a great king. Using surprise to their advantage, his armies destroyed the temples. Bravely, the king lead his men forward and after a great battle defeated Zurvan's minion, driving the power from his body. The merciful king spared his life, exiling him to the mountains of India. *'Dark Prince:' The fool! Never leave an enemy alive! *'Prince:' The Vizier must have uncovered the lost temples of Zurvan. How else could he have taken control of the sands? Even with the dagger? *'Dark Prince:' So, what are you going to do about it? Videos Prince of Persia Rival Swords bonus level 1|The first Zurvan's Temple (The Fortress) Prince of Persia Rival Swords bonus level 4|The second Zurvan's Temple (The Temple Rooftops) Prince of Persia Rival Swords bonus level 7|The third Zurvan's Temple (The City Gardens) External Links *Prince of Persia: Rival Swords (Bonus Level) References Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Two Thrones Category:Sands of Time Canon